Dark Shell, Birth of OLeen
by RobertDaller
Summary: This takes place down the 2003 series, after the defeat of the Shredder(s) all seems well, the turtle's story is essentially over, but the turtle's are about to help pave the way into a new era. As a heart broken franken turtle named 'OLeen' starts wreaking havoc in New York City. and the monster claims to have some connection to Leonardo...
1. Chapter 1

This happens down the 2003 series.

It has been over a year since Turtles Forever,  
After the defeat of the Utrom Shredder, the universe went back to normal.  
But it didn't take long for The three Shredder's to make a return.

The three waged war on one another for sometime,  
until eventually, the turtles managed to defeat all of them, once and for all.  
Perhaps one day we will revisit that time...

But today the turtle's story is almost over,  
with the Shredder's defeated, and most of their enemies gone, there is not much left to tell.  
but someone else's story... is about to begin.

And the turtles are about to pave the way...for a new era.

So with all of that said...  
LET'S BEGIN!

We see Leonardo walking in the sewers, whistling, having a good time.  
he hears the sound of walking robotic legs.  
he grabs out his swords "WHO GOES THERE?!"

Suddenly a dart is shot into his neck.  
Leonardo grabs his neck.  
"AGH...W-what?"

Leonardo starts to fall unconscious.  
just as he does, Baxter Stockman walks up, with his body seen in 'Back to the sewer'  
he looks down menacingly. "Hello there Leonardo...  
How good it is to see you.  
How are things?"

Leonardo tries to reach for his legs "B-Baxer...w-why?..."

Baxter Stockman laughs "I'm sorry Leonardo...  
it's nothing personal...  
But I have a need for a turtle..  
and I just can't seem to make my own.  
So I thought...  
Why make.  
When I can TAKE.  
AHAHAHAHAHAHA."

He then drags Leonardo's unconscious body away.  
He walks behind a door.

We see a foot symbol on the outside of a wall, as Baxter Stockman walks in.  
We then see none other than 'Khan'

Baxter Stockman bows.  
"Master Khan..."

Khan laughs "Haha, so I see you managed it with ease...  
all of the trouble we've had capturing these four turtles.  
and one dart could pull it off."

Baxter straightens his glasses "Not quite Khan...  
the turtles have a tendency to escape at the last moment,  
it's as if it's a cosmic law, one cannot defeat them so easily.

so we won't, the turtle's mind is not to be harmed,  
but his body however...

I can't promise that."

He smirks

Leonardo starts to awake Khan hits him in the front of his shell.  
"SILENCE FREAK."

Leonardo falls unconscious again.

Khan then opens a door "Take him to the laboratory,  
where we can begin the experiments."

Baxter then walks in.  
We hear a large buzzing sound, and intense screaming.

Khan smirks "It has begun..."

END OF CHAPTER

What's going on?  
Why is Khan in charge of the foot again?  
why are Baxter and Khan working together?  
What are they doing with Leo's body?  
All will be revealed slowly as this story progresses...

Until next time!  
Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo wakes up back in the sewers, where he fell unconscious.  
We see Mikey walk up to him.  
"HEY! BRO!"

Leonardo looks over to him "Mikey?..  
Uugh... where am I?"

Mikey hugs him "BRO, YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR THREE DAYS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Leonardo's eyes widen "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-three days?!  
I-I DON'T KNOW!  
I was just walking through the sewers...  
then... I think I saw..Baxter Stockman.

H-he did s-something to me... I just don't know what."  
Mikey helps him up.

he puts his arm around his shoulder "We'll take you to Donny..  
he'll be able to figure out what Stockman did to ya!"

They take him to the lair.  
*Later*

Donatello is seen shining a flashlight in Leo's eyes.  
Leo squints "O-OW."

Donatello turns off the light, and puts it back.  
"I don't ge it...  
he SEEMS perfectly normal...  
but something is definitely up..."

He then see's something in his hand.  
"Leo, show me the palm of your hand."

Leonardo moves up his hand, showing him written across the palm is '009'"  
Donatello looks closely "W-what does this mean?"

Leonardo feels of his head "I-...I don't know...it wasn't there before."

Raph crosses his arms "There's got to be something going on here...  
But I just don't get it!..

Hey Leo... what happened to the crack on your shell?"  
Donatello looks behind his shell.  
"It's...it's healed!  
How is this possible?"

Leo shrugs "I... I don't understand."

*Elsewhere*

We see Baxter Stockman come out of the laboratory, and look at Khan.  
"MASTER KHAN!  
He is...complete."

Khan smirks "Finally...  
well let's see what he can do..shall we?"

Baxter nods

END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

We see Baxter carry in a lifeless body, covered with sheets.  
Khan looks at him "So...what is this? this is not alive!"

Baxter laughs "Haha, please Khan...  
have a little faith.."

Khan sighs "Sorry... it's hard to trust someone,  
who made their old master so angry, that he ripped his body apart, piece by piece."

Baxter scoffs "REALLY NOW.  
THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT."

Khan replies "Alright alright, i'm SORRY.  
Did you do EVERYTHING I asked of you?"

Baxter nods "I took Leonardo's mind out of his body,  
placed it into the NEAR perfect clone of him I created.  
And then performed the experiments required on the body...

After seeing all that the Ninja Turtles are capable of,  
we determined there must be something 'special' about them.

Our turtles we created with Mutagen we found in that alternate dimension (The 1987 universe, see Turtles Forever.)  
were not quite as strong as the Turtles.

The Mutagen the Utrom accidentally created must have had a special property... one we can use.  
I wasn't able to transfer all of that strength into his clone, but he'll never miss it.

We had originally PLANNED to just found out what strength makes them so special,  
but after an expert analysis, I found I was unable to do so.

The Utrom's mutation is special...it cannot be manipulated.  
However it can be...added to.

Through my various digging in this body,  
I caused various damages, and tears.

I essentially ripped this body apart trying to figure out what makes him so special...and tried my best to put it back together.  
the left foot suffered damages too severe however...

The Heart... wouldn't work again..  
I replaced it with a mechanical one.

The Right leg carries some heavy damages as well, and the eye on the left has gone blind."

Khan ponders "Interesting...  
so how is it we bring it back to life?"

Baxter then lifts the bed into the air with mechanics.  
the roof opens, and the bed is struck by lightning.

He brings it down.  
Baxter starts to rub his hands together.  
"IT'S ALIVE!...  
IT'S ALIVE!"

Khan slaps him.  
Baxter laughs "Haha, you know I didn't feel that...right?"

Khan sighs "YOU ARE NOT DOCTOR FRANKENSTEIN.  
THIS CREATURE WILL NEVER-"

The creature then jumps out of the bed, causing the other two to scream.  
Khan screams like a little girl.

Baxter laughs "AHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
THAT'S HILARIOUS."

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

The creature finally comes out of the cover's.  
It is seen with a blue mask, the same one Leonardo wears.  
The end of the bandana is tied into some sort of knot, the end resembling the foot clan symbol.

Three stitches are seen on his bandana, colored green.  
one around his left eye.

One is tied in the middle of the end of his bandana, and one at the very tip, making the foot clan symbol appear green.  
One path is seen at the left side of his face, and one atop his head. the patches on his skin are darker green, a color like the patches on his bandana.

His arms are seen in green bandages, and his legs red.  
His right leg appears crippled.

Three patches are seen on his right foot, whereas his left foot is entirely robotic.

The front view of his shell is really dark blue, with a green circle at the middle, and a foot clan symbol on it.

an x and a t spread past the green circle.  
right below his shell is green.

he caries gray shoulder armor, in the shape of an upside down triangle.  
the right shoulder armor resembles a foot clan symbol.

His left hand features one long stitch across his fingers, as well as a patch on each one.  
his right hand features a similar long stitch.

The left hand is abnormally large.  
A cape falls down from his shoulder armor, and blows in the wnd coming from above.

His left eye is bloodshot, and no longer works.

the creature lets out a large yawn, and proceeds to scratch it's behind.  
"...Where am I?  
...What is this place?  
...WHO am I?"

Baxter Stockman smiles "OH UHUGUGFF( UHFIEF I DID IT.  
I BECAME JUST LIKE MY IDOL.  
I'M FRANKENSTEIN.  
WHIPPEE."

Khan sighs "We have created a monster Baxter Stockman...  
how can you be so calm about this?"

Stockman laughs "Oh.  
i've done this before.  
it's no big deal.  
Now...  
WE NEED TO NAME HIM."

Khan nods "What about Pluto?"

Baxter raises an eyebrow "Pluto?"

Khan replies "Yeah, cause Pluto is the 9th planet, and y'know, we have-"

Baxter sighs "Khan... Pluto is not a planet.  
Get up to date man.  
No...  
We need a name that befits a true monster...  
STOCKMAN JR.!"

Khan rolls on the floor "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA.  
OH THIS...  
NOW THIS.  
THIS IS HILARIOUS."

Stockman sighs "I...I wasn't joking."

Khan gets up "PFFFFFFFFFT.  
NO.  
We are NOT calling it that."

Stockman sighs "FINE.  
WHAT DO YOU WANNA CALL IT?"

Khan ponders "Hmm...  
How about Joleen?"

The creature exclaims "I LIKE IT, IT'S A NAME FILLED WITH MANLINESS,  
AND PRIDE."

Stockman replies "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.  
JOLEEN?  
THAT'S THE GIRLIEST NAME EVER."

The creature screams "GIRLY?  
YOU GAVE ME A GIRLY NAME?!"

Khan screams "N-NO!  
I DIDN'T SAY JOLEEN AT ALL!  
I said...OLeen!"

Baxter cracks up "That's still a girl's name."

Khan slaps him "Don't."

The creature now known as OLeen replies "OLeen... I like it...  
It speaks to me...  
It's...PERFECT."

Baxter then grabs him by the shoulder.  
"Come with me OLeen, I need to...  
test something."

He then injects a black liquid into the upper part of his left arm, right beneath his shoulder.  
as soon as he does this, his eyes turn a yellow and red color, his cape starts to glow, and his left shoulder armor turns black, smoke starting to eminate from it.  
he also grows yellow claw's on his hands and remaining foot.

he tilts his head to the right, and we hear a cracking sound.  
"WHAT...IS...THIS...FORCE?!"

Khan notices the changes "Did it work then?"

Baxter ponders "Hmm... possibly...  
but we've only entered a portion, who knows what might happen... when we enter this whole creature into him."

Khan replies "BAH.  
It's not like he's of any use to us if it doesn't work."

Baxter sighs "He is of use as a soldier in his own right,  
and if nothing else a guinea pig."

OLeen looks to him "HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Khan facepalms "He can't stay here..."

Baxter ponders "Indeed...  
Not until we figure out just how much of this energy he can handle..."

OLeen derps "How much of what I can handle?"

Baxter sighs "Perhaps it's best if I sent him where I sent the other's..."

Khan nods

OLeen gets inbetween the two.  
"There are other's?!"

Baxter and Khan look at him.  
"Y-yes."

END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

We see Baxter Stockman walk up to a plane, with a tall box.  
Khan waves as he see's him off.

Baxter Stockman opens the box, revealing OLeen inside.  
OLeen squeals "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GONNA GO SEE THE OTHER'S!  
WHAT ARE THEY LIKE?!"

Baxter sighs "Do you ever shut up?..."

OLeen pants "I DON'T KNOW!  
I just came to life y'know!"

Baxter sighs "Alright...  
well just TRY to shut up..  
OK?"

OLeen smiles "YES SIR MR. STOCKMAN SIR."

He then goes back in the box and shuts it up.  
Stockman sighs "That's not what I meant..."

The plane the lands.  
Stockman throws the box out of the plane.  
"HAVE A NICE TIME! the other's should be able to pick you up..."

OLeen jumps out of the box, ripping it apart.  
"WHEEEEEEE!"

He then starts wandering around.  
He notices the limp in his right leg.  
"OW!..."

He trips We see a figure walk up to him, in a green cloak.  
She throws off the cloak, revealing herself as feminine turtle, with bright blue eyes,  
and loooooong eyelashes.

She is a spotted turtle, and she wears a pink bandana.  
She has a pink shirt, and blue pants.

She wears pink saddles, and she wields a staff.  
"Oh, looks like there's a new one...  
Man...they just keep getting uglier."

OLeen looks up at her "HUH? Who's ugly-"

They then look into each other's eyes.  
OLeen starts to stare, and drool.  
"Oh...my..."

Mars scoffs "Welcome aboard kretin, to the turtle planet armada!"

OLeen stares "Uh huh..."

She sighs "You're not even listening to me are you?"

OLeen shakes his head no.  
She slaps him.  
"GET UP ALREADY!"

He manages to get up, he then salutes.  
"YES SIR, MS..."

She sighs again "MARS,  
MY NAME IS MARS...  
AND YOURS?"

OLeen derps "Oh...  
My name is..  
OLeen.  
Mars.. you have a beautiful name."

Mars scoffs "Get in line...  
Now why don't you come and meet the rest of the gang eh?"

OLeen tries to walk around.  
Mars to look to him "Are you drunk?..."

OLeen derps again "NOPE.  
I'M JUST TRYING TO LEARN HOW TO WALK."

Mars laugh "Haha, didn't you learn?"

OLeen replies "Well I just came to life...  
you're like me, didn't you too?"

Mars responds "Dude...  
what are you talking about?  
aren't you a turtle like us?  
Y'know.. that Stockman mutated with human genes and all that?"

OLeen derps again "Uumm...  
what?"  
I just...kinda wake up like this."

Mars ponders "Interesting...seems like you're a special case.  
COME ON, LET'S MEET THE REST!"

OLeen squeals "THE REST?! THEY'RE ARE MORE?!"

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

We see Mars and OLeen enter a small building.  
Mars states "Have a look around dude,  
but first.. let me introduce you to the gang."

She walks up a statue of a turtle.  
She points "THIS is Mercury."

OLeen hugs the statue "HI MERCURY!"

The statue then starts to move, and yellow eyes appear.  
"HELLO THERE NEW FRIEND."

He hugs him back.  
Mars explains "Mercury here is kind of like a gole-  
nevermind... you probably don't know what that means,  
he can use the power of stone-  
uumm...  
he can make rocks move, and he's made of rocks."

OLeen nods Mars then walks over to a pool of water.  
"And this is Neptune."

OLeen hugs the water "HI NEPTUNE!"

Mars facepalms "Not the water doofus, the thing IN the water."

A Merturtle then jumps out of the water,  
his tail is red and pinkish.

His eyes are red, and he has a tan bandana.  
he also has tiny mustache hairs, and a spanish accent.  
"Greeting Senior, it is good to meet you."

Mars then points downward "And there's Earth."

We see a turtle with a green and blue eskimo outfit, who is extremely short.  
Earth grumbles "DON'T DO IT.  
DON'T CALL ME SHORTY."

OLeen replies "OK SHORTY."

Earth screams curse words "G(EHV&&UVBUHWIH) (RJF*&^#*&$)( "

OLeen replies "YEAH WELL YOU'RE A BIGGER ONE!"

Earth then waddles away.  
We then see a turtle, with a white shirt, with short sleeves, a red tie, red mask and eyes,  
and a red spot on his eyes.

As well as gray pants, and brown shoes.  
He jumps out of a fireplace.

Mars points to him "This is Jupiter,  
the fire turtle."

She then points upward "And that's Venus, she's a harpy-  
uumm...  
she can fly."

(No relation to Venus De Milo)

Then popping up right behind him is a mining turtle,  
he pops out of the ground, he has mole claws.

Mars points to him "This is Uranus,  
he's always right behind you.  
if you get what I mean."

OLeen shakes his head no Mars facepalms "Moving on...

FINALLY WE HAVE SATURN."

A large turtle, with orange sunglasses, a black fedora, a purple bandana, and a marine coat,  
and orange fancy shirt, with beige pants, and black shoes.

Mars states "He's our founder, and the most powerful of us.  
You see OLeen... we all have special abilities on top of being humanoid turtles,  
these were experiments done to us, to try and make us more compatible with some... energy force.

They said they needed a turtle's body for it...  
did you understand any of what I just said?"

OLeen shakes his head no again.  
Mars replies "I'm going to punch you now."

He sticks out his snake like tongue.  
"OK! GO AHEAD!"

She punches him over.

And so OLeen has now met the other's of his kind,  
but there is more yet to come...

something has begun, something that will change the course of not just the TMNT,  
not just New York City, nay not even the world.

But the Universe forever.

And no one even see's it...  
hidden in plain sight...

END OF CHAPTER Am I dramatic enough for you yet? Yes I mean everything i'm saying within this story,  
but I can't promise you a quick reveal...

What I can promise you, is that i've been planning out this story for a number of years,  
SO LONG IN FACT, THAT MY BRAIN HAS ALMOST BEEN EXPLODED.

This story is largely going to focus surrounding these OCs, though I promise some more of the turtles as we move on as well,  
and I promise you Leonardo will cross paths with his Frankenstein self sometime...

Until next time.  
CYA! 


	7. Chapter 7

Before anyone says anything, I realize things are building fast, but imagine this as sort of a 'Love at first sight' type of deal.  
even if one of them didn't wanna admit it...

OLeen wakes up on the floor of the building they are in.  
he looks around.  
"Hmm?  
WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!  
I'M ALONE!  
I'VE NEVER BEEN ALONE!  
WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS LIFE?!"

Mars opens the door, she is seen with a fishing pole.  
"Oh... sup bruh.  
How's it going?"

OLeen raises an eyebrow "Wh-...  
what's that?"

Mars laughs "Haha, dude...  
it's just a fishing pole.  
Wanna come?"

OLeenn scratchs his head exclaiming "OW!" due to his claws "Uumm... I-I ...I guess so."

He then heads out with Mars.  
She hands him the fishing pole.  
"Here, why don't you try?"

OLeen stares "...  
How do I do this?"

Mars sighs "Don't worry, i'll show you when we get there."

They arrive at a small dock.  
All of the armada are seen fishing.

OLeen looks to Mars "Why are you doing this?"

Mars slaps his back, poking herself with his spikes.  
"OW!...  
anyway...  
cause it's fun dude!  
though admittedly... we kinda need this fish to survive."

OLeen lowers on eyelid.  
"F-f-f-fuuuuuuun?"

Mars then sits him down "YEAH! there we go...  
alright...  
Now listen dude... you wanna throw the line into the water,  
and when something pulls it in, you reel it in like this!"

OLeens smiles "So what happens then?"

Mars facepalms "Uumm...  
you get a fish."

OLeen nods "YUS."

The other's look to him.  
Earth stating "What's wrong with this guy? is he retarded?"

OLeen looks over to him "What does 'retarded' mean?"

Mars replies quickly "I-i-it means... really good at fishing?"

OLeen laughs "Haha, oh,  
well... you know...  
i've never done this before, so-"

The line then gets pulled in he screams "OH SNAP! OH SNAP!"

He starts reeling it quickly he then pulls in Neptune by the string.

He simply stares,  
with Mars laughing hysterically "OH MY GOSH THAT'S HILARIOUS."

Neptune falls off the fishing line.  
Mercury pulls him up "HOW DID YOU GET ON THAT LINE?!"

Neptune replies "I was simply hunting for worms within the lake...  
When SOMEBODY RIGGED ONE OF THEM."

We see Venus fly in "I just saw that from 50 miles in the air...  
HILARIOUS.  
Hey..OLeen.. i've been meaning to ask you,  
Mars told us you just came to life... so how do you know how to speak?"

OLeen derps "I don't know... I guess it was...programmed into me...or something..  
I mean I do have a robotic brain..  
at least I think."

Mars picks him up "It doesn't matter, come on buddy,  
let's get you out of here!"

She walks him back to the house they're staying in.  
He then walks inside.

She waves "I'll be right back man."

Uranus pops out of the ground "So...are you having a good time with the new guy?"

Mars blushes "Uh...yeah... I am."

Uranus laughs "Haha, that's good to hear, cause at first it seemed like you hated his guts."

Mars points to him "I-I DID NOT!"

Uranus replies "Well you kept hitting him,  
repeatedly.

Besides...  
why are you having such a good time with him now?  
What's changed?"

She sighs "Nothing...  
it's this stupid feeling...  
I-I don't know...

You know how on those human tapes we watched in the house...  
people would find their 'special someone?'"

Uranus spits out a coffee "YOU LIKE HIM?!"

Mars replies "I DON'T KNOW!  
Maybe...  
UGH."

Uranus then gets out of the ground "Listen to me little missy...  
you don't know what you're getting yourself into,  
that guy is going to be taken away by Baxter Stockman chances are,  
to fit with the experimenting...

they're all saying it's HIM."

Mars replies "I-I know...you're right...  
but it's like something... HIT ME."

Uranus laughs "You mean when you hit him?"

Mars facepalms "I mean it was like love at first sight...  
it was for him too.. but...

I didn't wanna admit it.  
Look Uranus... it's complicated, will you just leave me alone?"

He then goes back underground "WILL DO."

He then burrows back underground.

*Later*  
We see Mars at the lake, throwing a stone into the water.

We hear a scream "OW!"

Mars exclaims "OH MY GOSH NEPTUNE I'M SO SORRY!"

Neptune swims up "It is not a problem..

It is the new guy isn't it?"

Mars scream "WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM?!"

Neptune replies "I am sorry Mars, I only wanted to help you..."

Mars sighs "I'm sorry Neptune I shouldn't have blown up like that...  
Do you... have a minute?"

He swims back over "Yes?"

Mars smiles "You've watched everyone of those love stories we found in the house...  
Would I be crazy if I told him how I feel?"

He replies "You would be crazy NOT to tell him,  
the longer you wait, the longer you are dragged into the friend zone."

Mars gets up "YOU'RE RIGHT.  
I HAVE TO TELL HIM."

She goes up and knocks on the door OLeen is pulling on the door, scratching it, trying to open it.

Mars sighs "JUST GRAB THE KNOB OLEEN."

He pulls it open "HEY MARS."

Mars replies "Hey OLeen I have to tell you-"

He interrupts "FIRST, I HAVE TO TELL YOU,  
DURING THE TIME YOU WERE GONE, I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THESE STORIES ABOUT PEOPLE,  
AND HOW THEY ALWAYS HAVE A 'Special someone'  
I WANT ONE!"

Mars simply stares "Ok-  
OLeen how about-"

He replies "Can I be your special someone?!"

Mars' eyes widen "Uuhh...  
Well since you're practically begging me and all...sure."

He hugs her She screams "AGH! AGH! YOU'RE DIGGING INTO MY BACK!  
...Don't make me hurt you."

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
